


【映an】走失的小红鸟

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry





	【映an】走失的小红鸟

有一天，火野映司丢失了他的小红鸟。

于是他背起唯一的行囊，出发去寻找那只走失的小红鸟。

漫无目的地，他一直向前走着。

映司君，你要去哪呢？从他身边路过的比奈酱好奇地问道。

我要出发去寻找我的小红鸟。他大概是走丢了。映司这么回答。

他去了哪里呢？比奈酱问。

我不知道。映司说。但我就这么往前走，总有一天一定能找到他。

于是映司就这么往前走着。

路过多国料理店的时候，知世子小姐邀请他坐下来休息一段时间。

谢谢你的好意，知世子小姐。映司说。但是我必须去寻找我的小红鸟，他已经走失好一阵子了。请问你有见过我的小红鸟吗？

知世子小姐很遗憾地摇摇头。于是映司向她道了谢，又继续往前走。

走啊，走啊。他看到前方的道路旁躺着一只小猫。

那是一只黄色的小猫，黄毛的尾巴不时慵懒地从身上拂过。有时从惬意的阳光下偶尔微微睁开眯着的眼睛，就能从里面看到贪婪的绿光。

映司继续向前走去。路过那只小猫身边的时候，他问道。

小猫，你有看到过我的小红鸟吗？映司说。我的小红鸟走丢了，我正在想办法把他找回来。

黄色的小猫眯起眼睛。

抱歉哦，我没有见过你的小红鸟。黄色的小猫这么说。

但是你看，世上的红色鸟儿有那么多。黄色的小猫抬起头，有红色的鸟群正从他们的头顶飞过。

如果你这么想要一只红鸟的话，我帮你捉一只也可以。黄色的小猫舔着毛这么说道。

但映司摇了摇头。

不用了，谢谢你。映司说。不管有多么相似的鸟儿出现在我面前，我所认识的，依然只有那一只小红鸟而已。

于是映司告别了黄色的小猫，又继续往前走去。

走啊，走啊。他路过了一个水塘。水塘里有一只蓝色小虎鲸，她正在水里优雅地慢慢划着圈。

看到映司，蓝色的小虎鲸从水里抬起头。

哟，小哥。蓝色的小虎鲸柔软地朝他招呼着。你这是要去哪儿啊？

我在寻找我的小红鸟。映司这么回答道。我的小红鸟走丢了，我正在满世界寻找他的踪影。

你有见过我的小红鸟吗？映司向蓝色的小虎鲸问道。

但小虎鲸摇了摇她的尾鳍。

我没有见过你的小红鸟。蓝色的小虎鲸说。但如果你是因为那只鸟儿的离开感到寂寞了的话，我倒是可以陪伴你哦。

映司只是摇了摇头。

谢谢你的好意，但我只想找回我的小红鸟。映司说。我要是在这里停下了脚步，那只鸟儿的寂寞就没有人能陪伴了。

于是映司告别了蓝色的小虎鲸，继续往前走着。

走啊，走啊。有一只绿色的小锹形虫飞到了他身边。

哈哈哈，你真傻啊。绿色的小锹形虫嘲笑他。就仅仅为了一只红色的鸟，居然走了这么多的路。

我必须找到他。映司回答说。你有见到过他吗？我那只走丢了的红色的鸟儿。

不，我可没遇见过他。绿色的锹形虫不悦地回答道。我和他虽然都有翅膀，但是打从一开始就没打算要飞往同一个方向。

绿色的锹形虫看着映司。倒是你，你明明没有翅膀，为什么还一直要朝着他的方向前进呢？

映司摇了摇头。

大概，只是因为那天他出现在了我的面前罢了。映司说。因为无法对近在眼前的他放着不管，所以即使没有翅膀，我也想飞向他所在的地方。

那你还真是个笨蛋。绿色的锹形虫这么说着，拍拍翅膀飞走了。

他也经常这么说的。映司想。

于是映司又继续前进。

走啊，走啊。他看到了灰色的小犀牛，正笨重地坐在地上，把脑袋埋在零食堆里，大把地往嘴里塞着食物。

小犀牛，你有见过我的小红鸟吗？映司问他。

好吃。但小犀牛只是不断咀嚼着，口齿不清地说着。

他有时候也和你一样贪吃。映司怀念地说。当我们都不注意的时候，他总是会把冰箱里的冰淇淋全都吃掉。

冰淇淋……好吃。然而小犀牛只是口齿不清地说着。

离开的这些日子里，他要到哪里去吃冰淇淋呢？看着沉溺在零食堆之中的小犀牛，映司这么想。现在，他一定很想念冰淇淋的味道吧。

平时明明一天不吃都不行的。映司这么想着。

离开了贪食的小犀牛，映司继续漫无目的地往前走着。

走啊，走啊。他走了好久好久。在远处等着他的是真木博士，那个人依旧一动不动地举着他的手臂和重要的人偶。

真木博士。映司对他问道。你知道我的小红鸟去了哪里吗？

真木博士看着映司，好长时间仍旧一动不动。后来他举起了那只一直低垂的手臂，缓缓地指向天空的另一侧。

在他指尖的方向上，天空慢慢地，渐渐地出现了一个黑色的大洞。那个大洞旋转着，像要吞噬一切的漩涡一样，散发着幽幽的紫色的光。

他在那里面吗？映司看着那个黑洞，这么问道。

真木博士没有回答。他既没有点头，也没有摇头。他只是直直地看着映司。

为什么想要找到他呢。真木博士这么说。

就这样结束难道不好吗。如果他回来的话，说不定又会制造新的yummy，说不定又会夺走什么人的身体，说不定又会伤害你和你爱的人类。

就这样结束难道不是更好吗。在他还没来得及制造更大的创伤之前迎来终结。这样的话，他至少是以美丽的姿态离去的。

至少在你来得及恨他之前。

但映司摇了摇头。

如果他制造了新的yummy，那么到时就由我来将那个yummy打倒。如果他夺走了别人的身体，那么到时就由我来保护那个人不受伤害。如果他再次威胁到别人，那么到时就由我来拦在他的面前。

即使我会恨他也没关系。即使被他怨恨也无所谓。因为我们之间，本来就是这样相互纠缠的关系啊。

真木博士无法认同地看着映司。

我不明白，这样的关系有什么好。他说。

正因为是这样的关系，所以才让人无法对他放手啊。映司回答道。

真木博士没有再说什么。

他指了指映司紧握着的手。

诶？映司不明就里地低头向自己的手看去。不知从何时开始，那只手一直紧握着拳头。就像是紧紧握着某人的手，不愿意松开一般。

直到他伸出那只手，缓缓地松开紧握的手指。

然后他看见了。

在阳光下，有一枚红色的，碎裂的核心硬币躺在手心。

原来……你一直在这里啊。映司笑着喃喃自语道。

看到这一切的真木博士只是默默地转身，举着他心爱的人偶，迈步向天空另一侧那个黑暗的漩涡走去。

当映司抬起头时，他看见真木博士的身影正要消失在那片黑暗之中。

真木博士！你要去哪里？他对着真木博士的背影大声喊道。

但真木博士只是稍微回了回头，便又继续迈着他的步伐，缓慢地消失在那一片无底的黑暗之中了。

几乎就在那个瞬间，天空中的黑洞也开始慢慢地坍缩。就像失去生命力一样。最终，也从映司的眼中完全消失不见了。

在那之后，映司仰头看着天空。黑色的洞口消失了，天空的颜色已经完全恢复了过去的蔚蓝，再也没有任何的一丝阴霾笼罩在大地之上。

映司看着这样的天空，看着和天空一样明媚的未来。在这片广袤而又明亮的蓝天下，他将那枚碎裂的红色核心硬币，牢牢握在了手中。

            

从前，火野映司丢失了他的小红鸟。

他背着唯一的行囊，前去寻找那只走失的小红鸟。

走啊，走啊。他从未停下脚步，就这么一直向前走着。

前进的路上，他遇到了伊达明和后藤慎太郎。

哟，火野。还在寻找你的小红鸟吗？伊达明向他问道。

是啊，伊达先生。映司这么回答。

还是没能找到他吗？后藤慎太郎也问道。

是啊，后藤先生。映司这么回答。

但是，一定能找到的。映司抬起手，碎裂的红色核心硬币在他的掌心中闪闪发亮。

看到这样的映司，伊达和后藤互相看了对方一眼，便也都同时露出了会心的微笑。

总有一天，我一定会找到他的。映司抬起头，仰望着远处的蓝天。

没错……只要我们的欲望还没有消失，只要我们的手里仍然握有明天和希望。

他牢牢地握紧了攥着硬币的手。

总有一天——


End file.
